Power generation is a fundamental aspect of the modern technological age. The need for efficient power at affordable prices is found in many areas such as, for example, industrial, commercial, and consumer applications. Power needs are ever increasing as computer users demand more power. As the need for power increases, so does the need for uninterrupted power. Many industrial applications require twenty four hour a day operation, therefore, loss of power can have severe economic consequences. Many commercial applications, such as banking, require round the clock service to customers, and computer power must be maintained to provide such services. Even home consumers have increased needs for continuous power as a result of the home computer revolution.
One way power suppliers provide uninterrupted power is to employ parallel voltage generating systems. By paralleling generators, power can be delivered reliably because one generator can provide power for another when it fails. Technical problems must be overcome, however, because parallel generators may produce large reactive circulating currents flowing between the generators. Reactive circulating currents are therefore undesirable. Reactive currents increase generator power losses and reduce generator efficiency.
Analog systems have historically been employed to control reactive circulating currents. Although analog systems were able to accomplish the task, such systems were subject to drift and frequently required readjustment thereby increasing maintenance expenses and reducing reliability. As a consequence, digital systems have evolved to improve deficiencies of analog systems.
Digital control systems have mitigated the need to manually adjust control systems. Digital systems operate by computing control signals in response to generator feedback. Traditional analog systems rely on analog systems such as amplifiers, capacitors, diodes, and resistors to control necessary parameters to reduce reactive circulating currents. Digital systems, however, rely on control systems to compute the necessary parameters for controlling reactive circulating currents. Several of the determined parameters require complex algebra and trigonometry in conventional control systems. Therefore, fairly rigorous mathematical steps are necessary to determine the parameters. Rigorous mathematical computations produce inefficiencies in control systems by increasing the processing requirements of the controllers. Such inefficiencies contribute to increased power losses in the generators and may ultimately lead to increased costs to consumers.
Consequently, there is a strong need in the art for a system and/or method for controlling reactive circulating currents in voltage generators which mitigate some of the aforementioned problems associated with conventional systems and/or methods.